


The Bitter Glass

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi





	The Bitter Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Standbackufools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standbackufools/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bitter Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295425) by [Standbackufools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standbackufools/pseuds/Standbackufools). 



 

**[Full Size](http://imageshack.com/a/img910/5756/LnQe6l.jpg) [1000x1400]**

 

**[Full size](http://imageshack.com/a/img904/983/JcB8i6.jpg) [1920x1080]**

 


End file.
